(Plot by AnimeRomanceReaderXXX17) The end of the line
by ShesTheBoss19
Summary: Week 2 winner of my Contest. Information about entering the contest are in week 1's edition. This story sees the special ops squad make a run for Wall Maria now that Eren can harden his titan. Things take a turn for the worst and Eren and Mikasa get split up from the group. Sad ending HEADS UP
1. Chapter 1

"Okay Eren, give it a go!" Hanji yelled from a few feet away

Erens titan nodded and closed it's eyes, concentrating on something

"I don't think he can do it" Levi said as he looked unimpressed

"Give him time Levi, let's wait and see" Hanji replied as she scribbled information down on her notebook

A loud crack sounded and all eyes turned to Eren as his feet were glimmering in the sun

"I don't believe it, Levi he did it. HE DID IT!" Hanji screamed as she ran towards Erens foot

"Eren hold it there I want to see if you really did it" Hanji said as she lifted her blade above her head and brought it down on his foot

The blade shattered as it collided with the foot

"He actually did it, Eren can harden his skin. Levi I will be preparing a n expedition to Shinganshina immediately, get Eren to guarentee he can do it again to his whole body, that way we can cover the hole" Irwin said as he walked towards the HQ

"Hey Eren, try and control what part of your body you can harden!" Levi yelled

Shortly after Eren covered his arms in the crystal

"Brilliant Eren, Hey Mikasa do you think he can really do it? Do you think he can seal up the hole?" Armin said as he looked at Mikasa who was looking worried

"He might hurt himself, what if he covers his nape and we can't cut him out?" Mikasa replied as she unsheathed a blade

"Ackerman don't, Eren needs more time to practice" Levi said as he put a hand on Mikasas blade

"Levi look at him, his titan can barely stand and you want him to keep going?!" Mikasa yelled at Levi

"When he collapses we will cut him o-" Levi was interrupted by the sound of a huge thud

Erens titan had collapsed with his entire torso and back covered in crystal, it had stopped just short of the nape

"Have at it" Levi said as he walked away from the body

Mikasa flew at Erens nape and cut his arms and legs off whilst getting him out

"Eren?" Mikasa said as she picked out of the corpse

"What's wrong Mikasa?" Armin shouted from Erens foot

"He's crying" Mikasa replied

"Get him to his bed, we will sort this out later" Armin replied as he started walking towards the HQ

* * *

Later in the day

"Mikasa, it worked didn't it" Eren muttered as he awakened

"Eren, are you okay?" Mikasa instantly replied

"I'm fine but Mikasa, did it work?" Eren replied hastily

"Yes it worked, you covered your body in crystal and managed to hold it there" Mikasa replied as she grabbed Erens hand

"Good, after I seal up those holes I am never doing it again" Eren replied as he tightened his grip on Mikasas

"Why not Eren?" Mikasa replied

"I will explain later, for now I need something to eat" Eren said as hung his new feet over the edge of the bed

"Wait Eren, I have your dinner here" Mikasa said as she pulled a tray out from above Erens fire place

"Oh, thanks" Eren said, he hated Mikasa helping him all the time and he hated her treating him like a baby even more and whenever Mikasa would have Erens dinner for him he hated it

Eren took a mouthful of the stew and his eyes flew open

"The hell, what is this?" Eren said as he looked at the stew

"What's wrong? You don't like it?" Mikasa replied with a disappointing tone

"I do, it's a lot better than the other stew we get. Where did you get this Mikasa?" Eren asked before taking another mouthful of the delicious stew

"I made it Eren, I had some spare time so I went to the kitchen and made you something special because of your success today" Mikasa said with a small smile

"Well it's great Mikasa, very nice." Eren said as he licked the tray clean of the stew

"Here" Mikasa handed him a small plate with a dish towel over it

"What's this?" Eren replied before lifting the towel

"Your favorite" Mikasa replied

"Mikasa you are the best!" Eren said in excitement as he looked at the dish

"You always did love rice pudding so I thought I'd make it again" Mikasa replied as she took some of the pudding as well

Back when they were kids Mikasa would often help Carla with dinner and Mikasa had been taught a recipe for Rice Pudding that she would make for the Jaegers

"It's just like before Mikasa" Eren said as he put the empty dish aside

"Eren you get some more rest, tomorrow is a big day" Mikasa replied as she stood up

"How come?" Eren replied

"We're going to Shignashina" Mikasa replied as she shut the door

The words echoed in his head until he finally fell asleep

* * *

The next Morning

"Shit, I'm regretting that crystallization thing now" Eren said as he stretched out

"I need to go get my gear and make sure Murry is fed and watered before we go on this Expedition" (SIDE NOTE : Murry is Erens horse!)

Eren quickly got changed and headed out to the supply depot

"Morning Eren Titan" Connie said as Eren entered

"yeah yeah, Connie this isn't the time for jokes. How many people are gone get hurt making a run for Shinganshina" Eren replied

"Not many, there is only a few going" Connie replied as he pointed to the new special ops squad

Levi, Mikasa, Connie, Sasha, Ymir, Jean, and Eren were now the Special Ops squad, they had been selected by Levi and Irwin to replace the fallen Special Ops squad but even if they are called the special ops squad all of their kills combined if you exclude Levi and Erens titan didn't add up to Petras kill count or Oluos kill count either. The new special ops squad was more like a regular squad with the 2 strongest humans on the planet and a titan shifter.

"Oh, it's only us" Eren says sounding sarcastic

"A small number will attract less titans, so this small group shouldn't encounter too many titans on the way" Jean said as he left for the stables

I said nothing as I got my gear ready and headed towards the stables

"Mikasa, I don't like this" Eren whispered at Mikasa who was at the stables

"Why not?" Mikasa turned to face him

"I just, well this is gonna sound bad but I don't trust them. I trust you, Levi and myself but the others aren't cut out to be on the Special Ops squad." Eren repled

"You've seen them train, they're good soldiers" Mikasa replied trying to stand up for her friends

"Mikasa you didn't see the other squad, just one of the old members is better than this new squad. The old Special Ops squad could pull this off but this one I'm not too sure about. I know you agree with me, I can see it in your eyes so don't try to act like you don't think I am correct" Eren said with guilt in his voice

Mikasa hesitated before saying "You're right"

"Everyone, get ready to leave, we need to set out now!" Levi said as he mounted his horse

"Okay Special Ops squad get moving!" Eren yelled. Eren was the second in command as he knew how the Special Operations squad worked and acted better than any of the new recruits, despite the fact Mikasa is a better soldier than him, Mikasa only knew how to follow orders of a regular squad so she just couldn't command the best of the best

"Listen Mikasa, I just want you to stay safe on this." Eren said as Mikasa pulled up beside him

"I was just about to tell you that Eren" Mikasa replied

"You two, hush. This is a silent operation. We only speak when it is 100% necessary" Levi said eyeing Mikasa and Eren

* * *

The journey to Shiganshina was quiet and eerie. There had been one or two titans spotted but they didn't engage the squad

"We're 2 hours away from the wall" Levi said as he looked back at the squad

*Thud, thud thud, thud*

"Titans heading out way, I'm thinking 2 no 3, maybe 5" Eren said as the footsteps grew louder and more frequent

A dust cloud appeared a top a hill that was no more than 60 meters from them

"We need to fight" Levi said as he unsheathed his blade

"What sir?!" Sasha argued

"He's right, we can't get to the wall in time even if the horses sprint. 5 shouldn't be too hard anyway" Eren said turning to the squad

"Jaeger there's more than 5, more like 50" Levi said as he looked genuinely frightened

"PREPARE FOR COMBAT!" Eren yelled as he unsheathed his blades

"when they get 10 meters away from us make a dash for that town over there that is 80 meters away" Levi said pointing at the small town

"30, 25, 20, 15, 10!" Levi yelled as the horses started sprinting at full pelt

The titans fell and stumbled at the sudden change in direction needed to catch the squad

"Okay everyone GO!" Eren yelled as they jumped off their horses and onto the rooftops of nearby buildings

"Sir, will I transform?!" Eren yelled at Levi

"No, if you do that then we will be hanging around shinganshina for 1 or 2 days, we don't have the supplies to do that Jaeger!" Levi yelled over the sound of approaching titans

The titans entered the town and Levi jumped off the roof tops and took out the first titan that approached with ease

"Everyone move in twos, if your partner is in trouble do what you can to protect them!" Eren yelled as the squad split into pre-arranged teams

Connie and Sasha, Ymir and Jean, Eren and Mikasa, Then there's Levi who is fine on his own

The teams sprang into action, taking out titan after titan that approached the town.

"Mikasa 3 on your left!" Eren yelled as Mikasa had just finished a kill and didn't see the titans approaching her

"You take the one furthest to the left, I have the right and we take down the abbarant together!" Eren yelled as he passed Mikasa

Mikasa flew past the nape of the titan, making a messy cut with her dulled blades. The cut was deep enough to kill but Mikasa was covered in blood and a bit of spinal fluid

Eren used the spinning technique Levi showed him and took down the rightmost titan before heading for the Abbarant that was chasing Mikasa

Mikasa made a sharp turn round a clock tower and as the titan hit is leg on the tower Eren flew past it and made a slice through it's neck

"Sasha and Connie are in trouble, let's go help!" Mikasa yelled as she flew towards the two soldiers in peril

8 titans had swarmed Sasha and Connies location

"CONNIE, SASHA. TAKE THE 4 ON THE RIGHT WHILE MIKASA AND I HANDLE THE OTHER 5!" Eren shouted as he swung by the two soldiers in peril

"We'll do out best" Sasha replied sounding very worried

Eren and Mikasa moved in sync, occasionally smiling as they dispersed titan after titan

That abnormal is running away from us, it won't get away Eren thought as he charged after the abnormal and Mikasa followed him

"Everyone, we're retreating!" Levi yelled as he shot a green flare off in the direction of their new destination

Eren and Mikasa couldn't hear the round get shot and they also couldn't see the flare

"Eren I will take it, you watch my back" Mikasa said calmly as she passed Eren and flew towards the abnormal

Mikasa killed the titan and turned to meet Eren on a roof top

"Great job Mikasa but look there's a green flare but it's too faded, I can't make out the direction" Eren said pointing at the fading smoke

"We'd better get moving, I wonder if our horses are still here" Mikasa said as she looked around the town

"I don't remember the way we came Eren, do you?" Mikasa said as she scanned the narrow streets and alleyways

"No I don't either, we just have to head for the smoke signal as fast as possible before it disap-" Eren was cut off as he looked in the direction of the smoke that was now completely gone

"Mikasa I think we're in trouble" Eren said scratching his head

"We are going to have to make our way to either Wall Maria or towards HQ but I don't know the direction of either" Mikasa said sounding worried

Eren whistled, hoping his horse would come to him

After minutes of whistling there was still just silence

"C'mon Eren we have to go on foot. How much gas do you have left?" Mikasa asked

"Quite a lot, that was a short fight" Eren replied

"Okay I have just over half in each tank so I will need to be careful with it" Mikasa said as she knocked on the gauge attached to her canister

"Right, it's almost dark anyway, we will move then Mikasa" Eren said as he took his cloak off and wrapped it into a pillow

"Let's at least get comfy for an hour or two" Eren said as he lay down

Mikasa did the same with her cloak and lay close to Eren to share their body heat

Night fell and before they set off Eren and Mikasa had gotten a few hours of sleep

"Mikasa, Mikasa it's time to get going" Eren said as he shook her shoulder

"Okay" Mikasa said as she woke up and stretched

"Mikasa you're freezing" Eren said as he felt her hand

"I'll be fine" Mikasa said rubbing her hands

"No, come here" Eren said as he pulled her into a hug

Eren being a titan shifter didn't really care about the cold, his body was almost 60 degrees warmer than that of a normal human

Mikasa felt heat rise to her cheeks as Eren hugged her. His strong arms wrapped around her

"If only we weren't stuck in titan territory" Mikasa thought to her self

The two of them sat down and continued to hug

"Eren I never realized how warm you are" Mikasa said as she broke the silence between them

Eren had nothing to say, he was too busy in his own little dream land

"Eren you need to keep her safe, she must make it through this no matter what. Mikasa must live" Eren thought to himself as the two of them sat there hugging under the starry sky

"It's beautiful isn't it Eren" Mikasa said as she looked up into the sky

"Yes, it is. You know when I was 7 my dad taught me some of the constellations. We'd often sneak out at night and go to this open field that was untouched by any lights or settlements and we'd stare at the stars and talk about life outside the walls. I'd share the stories that I had read in Armins book and he'd tell me some stories of his childhood and it was brilliant. Life was so simple back then." Eren said as he looked back down at Mikasa only so find her gazing into his eyes

"Mikasa I want to tell you something, given out current situation I think this may be my last chance" Eren said as he budged closer to Mikasa

"Yes?" Mikasas eyes opened. She'd never seen Eren be so open with her. We would usually just bottle everything up inside but was he really going to tell her what she wanted to hear the past 6 years?

"Mikasa I- I lo-, eh I love you Mikasa" Eren stuttered

Mikasa instantly crashed her lips into his, almost knocking them off the roof. Mikasas kiss was aggressive, she had wanted to hear Eren say that for years and now that he had she just couldn't stop herself. When Eren kissed her back it was gentle, soft completely unlike Eren.

The kiss finally broke and Mikasa just sat in Erens arms, not wanting to let this moment go.

"We need to go now Mikasa, we need to get as far as possible while it is dark" Eren said as he stood up

"Yes, let's go home" Mikasa replied

The two of them walked in silence, and once they were far out of the town they heard a small thud

"What was that?" Mikasa turned around quickly

"I don't know but we have to keep moving" Eren replied as he pulled her arm

They heard the small thud once again

"There it is again, Eren there is a titan near, it has to be a titan" Mikasa said as she unsheathed her blade

"And we are in the middle of no where, we can't fight here" Eren said as he once again pulled Mikasa

The thuds got faster and louder, a titan was incoming fast

"run" Eren said quietly as the two of them started sprinting away from the direction of the thud

A 12 meter titan appeared behind them shortly after they started running and before the two of them could react the abbarent was almost standing on them

Mikasa quickly turned and shot a hook into it's thigh and made for the nape

"MIKASA!" Eren screamed as a huge hand swatted her out of the sky

Mikasa hit the ground hard. Her gear was destroyed by the impact but she was all in all okay. Just stunned is all

Before Mikasa could stand up the titan had grabbed her and held her over it's open mouth

All of Mikasas blades had fallen out during the crash

"MIKASA NO!" Eren screamed once again as he shot a hook towards the titans mouth

Once Eren was in the air and heading towards Mikasa he pulled the quick release on his gear and it went tumbling to the ground

Mikasa had closed her eyes and prepared for the inevitable

"Never give up" A voice whispered in her head.

Mikasa opened her eyes to find Eren flying towards her

"Mikasa, you can never give up" Eren said before he threw her towards the gear and away from the approaching mouth

"EREN, WHY?!" Mikasa said as she felt herself get thrown through the air

When Mikasa hit the ground the heard the sound of jaws clamping shut and the ripping of flesh

Mikasa didn't dare open her eyes to see what had happened

"Never give up" The words echoed in her head

Mikasa looked up to see Erens abandoned gear

Mikasa quickly put it on and she turned to the titan standing with a stupid grin on it's face

"YOU, YOU TOOK HIM AWAY FROM ME!" Mikasa screamed at the top of her voice, shaking her lungs as she screamed

Mikasa flew towards it and sliced through the titans neck

Mikasa landed and instantly fell to her knees and started bawling. Tears streamed down her face and non stop sobs poured out her mouth

After minutes of Mikasas mourning the titan had finished decaying ad out rolled a body, Erens body.

Mikasa looked up and seen the body lying on the floor.

"Eren" She said as she got up and started to run towards it

Mikasa kicked something on her way to Eren

Mikasa screamed as she looked back to see that she had kicked Erens old head, still intact.

Mikasas eyes shot open as she then turned to the still body and pressed her ear against the chest, hoping to hear his heart again

Erens body had regenerated the head like it was supposed to but it didn't change the fact that he was dead. The still body was cold in Mikasas arms

"He sacrificed himself for me, and now I have no one." Mikasa said as she put the body over her shoulder

"Eren, I will never give up and I can guarantee you something, you will see the outside world" Mikasa said as she continued towards the direction of the wall that was now in sight

Mikasa climbed the wall with Eren in her arms. Scaling it as fast as possible before leaping off the other side of Wall Maria

Mikasa landed and sat the corpse against the wall before she took a blade out of her holster and started digging. With tears flooding out of her eyes Mikasa dug away at the ground until she could fit Eren in it lying down in a comfortable position. It was then that she noticed it, he was smiling. For the first time in 6 years Eren looked peaceful.

Mikasa kicked the dirt over him and stabbed 2 of her blades into the ground to mark where he will stay

"Eren, I will explore it one day and when my time comes, I will join you in the afterlife" Mikasa looked towards the sky as she seen 2 birds fly over her head


	2. Chapter 2

4 weeks had passed since Erens death and Mikasa still wept most nights. She'd cry herself to sleep as she remembered the moment they shared before he died. It was a warm day outside and the Scouts were training hard. Preparing for an expedition to scout out some unknown areas and see how titan infested they are. Mikasa was using the weights. She would lift as many as she possibly could for as long as she possibly could but one day she was greeted by an unexpected guest.

"299, 300" Mikasa said with a large sigh, signalling she was tired

Mikasa was heading for some shade to get out of the blazing heat and she noticed a small figure running towards her

"What the?" Mikasa said as the small shape got closer

"Is that a dog?" Mikasa wondered as the small shape was now recognizable

It had 4 short legs, pointed ears and a long black snout

The small dog ran to Mikasa and lay down next to her feet

"Erm... Where is your owner?" Mikasa asked, almost expecting a reply

"No tag. Are you lost?" Mikasa asked as she checked the neck

"Stop talking to it, it's a dog for cryin' out loud" Mikasa hit herself gently on the head

"You know you're kinda cute. I wonder if I can keep you. I'd better ask Irwin" Mikasa said as she knelt down and ran a hand down the dogs small back

"You must be exhausted. Here have a drink" Mikasa held her bottle to the puppies mouth and tilted it slightly

"You wait here okay. I'll be a moment" Mikasa said walking away from the tired puppy

"Commander"

"Oh Mikasa, good evening. Is there a problem?"

"Sir I was wondering if I would be allowed to keep a dog as a pet. I thought I should check with you before I just go making assumptions"

"Well it depends on the breed. What is it?"

"Oh erm... I don't know dogs sir, I've never really had one before" Mikasa said feeling a bit sad

"Where is it. My parents were animal breeders so I might know what it is."

"Here, he just came running up to me and lay down at my feet" Mikasa said motioning towards the sleeping puppy

"Oh my, he's so young. Judging by the appearance I'd say it's a Belgian Shepard or a malinois. They have incredible noses and their hearing is phenomenal even from a young age. Watch" Irwin clicked his fingers at the dogs ears

"See the twitch, it's got very good hearing and when this dog grows up it will be very deadly Mikasa. I am serious when I say this thing can kill but it may also be of great use. With it's great senses we may be able to detect titans from a much further distance" Irwin said scratching the dogs ears

"Oh, so is it okay for me to keep him?" Mikasa said with a sound of excitement

"Yes, but keep him well trained and don't leave any droppings around or Levi will kill you" Irwin said with a smirk as he started to walk away

"Thank you sir" Mikasa said with a large smile. She had always wanted a pet and now she finally had one

"I need a name for you. I will have to decide later but for now I think you need to get some rest so let's get you inside shall we." Mikasa said as she lifted the small pup into her arms

"Mikasa what's that?" Jean asked as he saw Mikasa walking to her room with her new pet

"He's my dog. I just found him and according to Irwin I can keep him" Mikasa said with a smile

"Thought of a name?"

"No. I am going to decide later once I know how he acts but for now he's nameless" Mikasa said rubbing the small dogs head

"Okay well best of luck with him" Jean said as he headed to the training grounds

Mikasa sat the pup on her bed and it seemed to wake up the second it hit the bed

"Oh you're awake. Here" Mikasa held out a small bit of bread

"Stubborn little thing aren't you. God how do I get you to eat?" Mikasa said as the small dog shook it's head as she tried to feed it

"I'll get some tips off of Irwin" Mikasa said as she put the bread down

Once the bread was on the bed the dog took it and swallowed it whole before letting it's tongue fall out it's mouth with a large grin

"So you don't like it when _I _feed you but it's fine when you do it yourself. You know something you remind me of an old friend that didn't like it when I fed him" Mikasa said having memories of Eren. She felt tears well up in her eyes and she started crying into her hands

"Huh?" Mikasa felt something wet against her hand. The dog was licking her with strange eyes that looked concerned.

"Stubborn, energetic, green eyes, messy hair, Belgian. I think I have a name for you." Mikasa said as she felt her sorrows lift at the small dogs concern for her

" Jaeger. It's a German word for hunter and seeing as your Belgian and Belgians used to speak German a lot it seems fitting. It was also the last name of the boy I loved so be a good boy and do the name proud." Mikasa said as she scratched the dogs ears and she smiled a bit as he enjoyed the attention she gave him.

The small dog let out a high pitched bark and it caught Mikasa off guard slightly

"What's the matter?" Mikasa looked confused

Jaeger walked over to the door and started to hit it with his paw

"You want out already? You haven't rested for very long. Hmm, just like Eren you always have to be up to something. I can't let you out of here until I know you will come back. I mean you don't even know simple things like sit let alone your name." Mikasa said

Jaeger dropped his butt to the ground and sat staring at Mikasa

"What? You're already trained" Mikasa said as she came down to the level of Jaeger

Mikasa could have swore she saw Jaeger nod

"It's almost like you can understand me" Mikasa said with a chuckle

Jaeger nodded his head

"No way is this happening. The first dog I get and it understands english." Mikasa said standing up in disbelief

"I need to test this. Jaeger, lie down" Mikasa said pointing at the ground

Jaeger lay on his stomach

"No way, Roll over Jaeger" Mikasa said this time turning her hand in mid air

Jaeger rolled over and back again before standing up and walking to Mikasa

"Who trained you because you can't possibly understand me. You're a dog" Mikasa said as she picked Jaeger up

"Jaeger, get on the bed" Mikasa said

"Okay this is surely something they didn't teach him, this will tell me if he understands me" Mikasa thought as she put Jaeger on the floor and sure enough Jaeger leapt onto the bed and faced Mikasa

"What is that? Bark once for chair, twice for table and three times wardrobe" Mikasa said pointing at the wardrobe

Jaeger barked 3 times and headed back over to the door

"You- you understand me." Mikasa said as she held her head in shock

"Don't think about it just take him for a walk Mikasa" Mikasa thought as she opened the door

"Okay Jaeger let's go. I might even introduce you to my friends" Mikasa said as she headed for the training grounds

"It's strange. 4 weeks since Eren died and a small dog that is 4 weeks old shows up. He understands me, has the same green eyes, has messy hair and he seems to care for me the same way Eren did. I didn't think it's possible but could this dog really be the reincarnation of Eren? No Mikasa he is dead, accept it and move on!" Mikasa pondered in her head as she approached her friends who were training with Levi

"Hey Jaeger, go and jump on Connies back" Mikasa said looking at Connie who was ready to fall asleep

"He can't know his name because I haven't told him who anyone is so if Eren really lives within that dog then he will know who Connie is and hopefully jump on his back" Mikasa thought as she watched Jaeger walk up to Connie and attempt to reach his back but he was just too small so instead he just poked his leg with his nose

"What the?" Connie said as he looked down and saw Jaeger

"A dog? Here? The fuck?" Connie said as he picked up Jaeger

"Jaeger come here" Mikasa said in a cheery voice

Jaeger broke free of Connies grip and ran towards Mikasa

"So you named it Jaeger. What a surprise." Levi said as he glared at the small dog

"I actually have good reasoning for it. He has the same eyes as Eren, same messy hair, same stubborn attitude, this breed is from the same place the word Jaeger originates and he also un-" Mikasa stopped

"Should I tell them he understands me? I might lose him" Mikasa thought

"Either way get him away from me. If he does a shit anywhere near me I'll kick him" Levi said turning his back

"So now you kick puppies, how nice Levi" Mikasa said sarcastically

"Come on Jaeger, let's go for a walk" Mikasa said before waving to her friends

Jaeger followed suit

"Jean you said she got that today. If so how is it so well trained? I mean according to you she got it less than 30 minutes ago" Sasha said crossing her arms

"I swear to dog it's true" Jean said

"It is, she came to me and asked if she could keep it about 40 minutes ago" Irwin said as he passed the group

"A puppy that well trained. That's strange." Levi said as he turned and resumed training


End file.
